


what left behind

by lockedpearl



Category: Bumi Series - Tere Liye
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 12:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19537552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpearl/pseuds/lockedpearl
Summary: Tidak sedikit orang yang jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Meski, jutaan contoh di belakang mereka.





	what left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Seri Bumi © Tere Liye
> 
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Jangan lupa baca basmalah :)

Av memberikan mereka hadiah. Bukan karena jasa mereka yang berkali-kali menyelamatkan dunia paralel. Ini hadiah biasa, seperti kakek yang memberikan cucunya mainan.

Seli menjerit girang terhadap surga dunia yang fana. Semacam  _ website  _ yang merangkum drama dari zaman ke zaman, video musik,  _ reality show _ , wawancara, konser, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan  _ go to bias _ . Kerennya, resolusi gambar lebih dari 4000. Tidak peduli video yang diambil tahun kapan. Kemajuan teknologi menyeramkan. Raib bertaruh Seli kuat semalaman menatap layar proyeksi, menjerit keras dalam hati di dalam kamar.

Raib berbinar memandangi perlengkapan paket komplet majikan yang menyayangi hewannya sepenuh hati. Berbagai agenda bersama Si Putih mulai ia rangkai dalam benak. Serupa Seli, Av menambahkan buku-buku klasik klan Bulan karangan pujangga terkemuka pada masanya. Av bisa membaca (atau mungkin pernah dengar dari Miss Selena) bahwa Raib dekat dengan sastra.

Ali dan Av ke bagian lain dari perpustakaan klan Bulan. Pada keterangan tempat, ini disebut ruangan audio visual. Av akan sedikit menguliahi dan Ali sebagai yang dikuliahi mendengar baik-baik.

“Ah, Ali, aku bisa saja mempertemukanmu dengan ahlinya, tapi dia begitu sibuk. Jadi aku akan menjelaskan apa yang ia katakan padaku.” Av berdeham, “Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu andal.”

Tempat berpijak Av terangkat sebagai sebuah bundaran, membuat lubang presisi di bawah. Tempat duduk berwarna merah gelap Ali juga naik, namun lebih rendah dari Av. Proyeksi di depan menampilkan desain alat yang akrab untuk penduduk klan lokal, bulat.

“Untuk mengetahui DNA makhluk dari luar tubuhnya, alat ini tetap membutuhkan sedikit bagian dari target.”

Bundaran pijakan bergeser dari tempat awal. 

“Cara tanpa mengambil bagian dari target adalah dengan menganalisis bagian tubuh target selama sepuluh menit.”

Ali mengangguk mengerti. Empat layar berganti, Av yakin Ali lebih paham dari dirinya. Data-data dari diska lepas Av banyak ditransfer melengkapi tabung kecil Ali. Berbeda dengan Raib dan Seli yang mana hadiah mereka dapatkan tanpa mereka meminta. 

“Ali, mungkin kau harus lebih jujur pada Raib.” Av akhirnya berujar setelah lama memandangi Ali mengutak-atik tabung proyeksi.

Tentu saja Ali jujur dalam menjelaskan alasannya tentang permintaan teknologi ini. 

Av tertawa kecil menepuk pundak Ali. “Bagaimana pun, aku ingat kalian masih remaja yang duduk di bangku sekolah.” Ali berpaling dari layarnya, mendengarkan Av tentang kuliah yang lain.

“Sebagai orangtua yang kenyang makan garam, kasus  _ petualangan  _ yang satu ini bukan hal yang baru namun mematikan. Masih saja banyak yang jatuh meski segudang pelajaran di belakang mereka.”

Orangtua bijak itu keluar duluan, khawatir Raib dan Seli mencari.

Ali menghembuskan napas yang sempat ditahan. Meski nasihat Av implisit, bagi Ali itu ucapan gamblang. Ia tahu, Seli tahu, kawan-kawan paralel mereka sadar, teman-teman sekolah menyangka, cuma Raib saja yang tidak merasa. 

Benar kata Av. Mungkin bukan superior-superior musuh terbesar mereka. Bisa jadi perjalanan dan kebersamaan yang mereka bangun selama ini yang malah menjadi bos besar penuh kerumitan. Itu yang disebut pelajaran yang tertinggal di belakang? Baiklah, meski sedikit, Ali telah memecahkannya. Jika saat itu tiba, ia hanya perlu berbalik sebentar.

Raib memang membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk menyadarinya. Tapi tentang alasan Ali mengusahakan alat pendeteksi DNA, Raib bisa langsung berterima kasih dengan genangan yang tersudut di matanya.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ada yang bisa menebak alasan ali?


End file.
